Kisses in the Rain
by milkforthesouffles
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts featuring the Doctor and his Impossible Girl. There may or may not be cheeky companions, flummoxed Doctors, angsty longings and/or whispered sweet nothings in here. I regret nothing.
1. First kiss, rain, Wednesday

A/N: This collection of Eleven/Clara fics is made up of prompts from my Tumblr. Enjoy and please review! :)

**Prompt:** first kiss, rain, Wednesday

**Sent by:** Anonymous

-x-o-x-

Wednesdays were the very best day of the week according to Clara Oswald. And this particular Wednesday, happened to be extraordinarily special.

Why? Because the Doctor decided that although there were an infinite number of dazzlingly magnificent wonders in the universe to explore, there was a more meaningful journey that he had to take Clara on. He said that it was high time they started going through that tattered, but precious book of a hundred and one places to see.

First on the list was, indeed, a very exotic location: the temples of Angkor in Cambodia. He'd ushered her quickly into the TARDIS that morning and whisked her away without telling her where they were going and despite her protestations, he could see that she was rather pleased with the idea of a surprise.

And well… it certainly was a _big surprise_ to both of them to be caught in the worst monsoon season in decades.

It wasn't just _raining_. 'Rain' was almost a ridiculous notion of a word on a day like this. There were better words like torrential downpour, the great deluge, or apocalyptic thunderstorm.

They'd ducked into a small alcove of an interior courtyard when the flooding made it too treacherous to navigate over the slippery, mossy stones and overgrown silk-cotton tree roots that had spread like tentacled beasts through the ruins of the sacred temple site of Ta Prohm. It was as though the forest was reclaiming Angkor.

The Doctor removed his jacket and placed it around Clara's shoulders. She had been appropriately dressed for the heat and humidity, but now that the sun had been chased away by the wind and the rain, it had grown cold especially in the darkness of the ancient ruins.

She stood quietly, leaning against a stone pillar and looked out into the courtyard. The Doctor tried unsuccessfully to find a place to stand where the ceiling wasn't too low for his height or that wasn't leaking. But, he stopped when he heard a soft sniffling sound.

His hearts dropped and he sighed. Why did everything he touched turn to ash? He ran his hand through his wet hair and rubbed his eyes regretfully. He took a deep breath and walked over to the petite brunette.

"Clara…" he said softly. "I'm so sorry. I—-"

She turned towards him, her drenched hair was plastered to her head and she looked rather silly in his long coat, but he'd never seen a happier expression on her lovely, heart-shaped face. He was even more confounded when she suddenly leaped into his arms.

"Thank you, Doctor!" She exclaimed with such joy and enthusiasm that he happily wrapped his arms around her and spun her on the spot. "I can't believe we're really here!"

When he set her back on her feet, Clara bounded to another pillar and gleefully examined the once-intricate carvings that had been worn down by the elements over the centuries. Then, she looked outside again at the forest and all the crumbling stone buildings. She felt as is if she was bursting with energy and happiness as she rattled on about the temple and all the sights, sounds and smells that made this place memorable.

"Oh Doctor," she grinned as she stretched out her arms to catch the rain in her palms. "This is the best day!"

"It's just page one," he grinned, relieved that she wasn't upset that their day had been ruined by the monsoon.

Clara glanced back at him for a moment and giggled, "Oh, you impossible man! I could kiss you right now!"

He was suddenly reminded of an old professor on a submarine that had he had uttered nearly the same words to. Grisenko had been up for the task, perhaps in jest, but the Doctor hadn't been quite so enthused. This time…

"Okay."

She had turned away from him to look back outside when she heard his voice. It was so very soft that it could easily have been her imagination. Whatever she had planned to say next was quickly forgotten as a million thoughts and questions started churning through her mind.

_Try not to fall in love. I've tried so hard. He can't mean… If I…_ _Does he…_

"Wh-what?" Clara turned and swallowed hard feeling terribly thirsty all of a sudden.

The Doctor was standing a few steps away in the shadows, but she could see that he was quite keen on studying his shoes just then. He seemed to talk to himself for a moment then, he batted his fists at something invisible before running his hands through his hair again. He inhaled and blew all of their out of his lungs at once before bringing himself nearer to her.

Clara blinked nervously and opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. She watched the expressions that washed over his face. There was fear, hope, and longing written all over him in the way his brow furrowed, how his shoulders were set and in the shortness of his breath.

He stood in front of her; his green eyes roaming over her every feature as he committed every detail to memory. He lifted his hand and carefully swept the sodden locks away from her face so he could lovingly trace the contours of her cheekbone down to the curve of her jaw with his fingertips.

"Okay," he whispered again as he mirrored the smile that was forming on her face.

Clara raised herself up on the tips of her toes as she laid her palm flat on his chest. She watched intently as his lips slowly parted in anticipation as she felt him place a hand on her waist while the other went to gently cradle her neck. She brought her other hand to his lips and very lightly drew her thumb over its softness. There were so many times that she had been distracted by its shape, its color and the way they moved when he spoke.

Suddenly, he closed the distance between them as if he could wait no longer and crushed his lips to hers. If his kiss was a question, then Clara answered it fiercely and passionately in response. She drew her hand up from his chest so that she could wrap her arms around his neck to pull him towards her. He tilted his head and deepened his kiss nudging her gently to grant him more access. Clara moaned in approval which made the Doctor grasp her ever tighter in his arms.

Finally, when the need for air prevailed over their need for each other, they stood still locked in each other's embrace. The Doctor, now and again, pressed his lips to her forehead, her nose, and her lips as he whispered her name again and again until it sounded like a prayer.

In that moment, she knew nothing else except the closeness of his body and its warmth, his distinctive male scent and sound of the rain falling all around them.

-x-o-x-

Comments = :)


	2. The Doctor sleeping, Clara's bed

**Prompt:** The Doctor sleeping, Clara's bed

**Given by:** Anonymous

-x-o-x-

Clara Oswald was quite certain that she had never been more exhausted in her entire life. And, she was almost certain that the Doctor felt quite the same even though he needed far less sleep than humans.

It was a narrow escape, but they had made it out alive from the derelict space station that had become infested with parasites that ate your brain if you fell asleep. Why did they keep getting into these ridiculous life threatening situations? One day it's prehistoric red leeches, another it's vines that snack on people and now mutant zombie bugs!

The Doctor, his arms supporting his half-asleep companion, trudged up the stairs towards Clara's room. He decided that there were far too many steps between the front door of the house and her room. The fact that he did not blush when he decided to tell the TARDIS to put her bedroom next to his own aboard the ship was a testament of just how tired he was. But the point was, what if she needed him in the middle of the night? What if he just wanted to see her? What if…

Her bed had never looked as inviting as it did right then. She might have dove straight onto it and it would've been a fine idea if the Doctor hadn't still been holding her.

They struggled weakly for a few moments trying unsuccessfully to sort out the mass of tangled limbs that they were.

"Doctor!" Clara cried in frustration. "Leave it. Sleep. Now… we'll figure out the rest… later."

She was already asleep when he muttered some random noises in agreement.

…

It was pitch black when Clara was roused by a soft rumbling in her ear. It tickled. And, there was a weight… an arm draped around her waist.

She had trouble remembering exactly where she was until her eyes focussed and she saw that she was in her room in the Maitland's home.

The Maitlands!

Clara shot out of bed which in turned jostled the Doctor awake.

"Daleks!" He bolted upright and shouted holding out his hands in kung fu readiness. "Clara, get behind me!"

"Shh!" Clara jumped nearly on top of him and frantically tried to quiet the startled Time Lord. "Hush! They'll hear you!"

"The Daleks?" the Doctor questioned, confused in his dazed state.

"The Maitlands! We're in my room and… and you're in your pants!" She almost yelped as she looked away.

The Doctor gasped as he looked down and saw his slightly unearthly white legs almost glowing in the darkness. His trousers lay in a jumbled heap at the foot of the bed. He couldn't remember when he had removed them. He quickly grabbed the blanket around him and pulled it up to his chin.

"Did you…" His eyes wide and round with suspicion.

"What?!" She crinkled her nose and hissed. "Don't be daft!"

There was an awkward moment of silence between them and Clara was the first to look away. It was then that she noticed a card on her night table. She grabbed it and could make out the words in the dim moonlight.

"Thank the stars!" Clara visibly relaxed. "They decided to go to Brighton at the last minute. They'll be gone until Sunday."

The Doctor also let out a sigh of relief although between the Daleks and his pants, he wasn't quite sure why.

"Oh, yes… Erm, well…" he scratched his head and ran his fingers through his hair since it had completely flopped in to his eyes during the night.

Clara had to smile. He looked very much as he had the first time he'd showed up on her doorstep dressed like a monk. Combined with his disheveled appearance and the sleepiness in his eyes, she had to admit that he looked quite adorable. But, weariness began to creep up again after finding that she didn't have to worry about the Maitlands finding out that the Doctor was sleeping in her room.

"Well," she yawned as she stood. "It's barely 2am. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Clara excused herself to the bathroom to clean up. She brushed out her long hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then, she put on her pyjamas and looked at herself in the mirror taking a deep breath. She was curious to find that a few teensy little butterflies seemed to have gotten loose somewhere around the region of her navel.

Oh, don't be silly, she chided herself.

She wasn't quite sure what she expected to find when she returned to her room, but it certainly wasn't the sight before her. She was mostly expecting that he'd already left and therefore, the awkwardness of his trouserlessness could be avoided.

But… he hadn't left.

He'd.. he'd tidied the bed clothes and smoothed out the blankets.

And…and…and… he moved over.

It looked liked he had fallen asleep again on the far pillow; his left arm stretched out towards her resting beneath her pillow. If she layed down, she'd have to lie on his arm.

Clara wasn't sure how long she stood glued to the floor, but she jumped when he spoke up. It was entirely possible that she had forgotten about breathing.

"Sleep now. We'll figure out the rest later," the Doctor murmured, his eyes staying closed. But, even in the semi-darkness, she could see how the corner of his mouth upturned just a little too much for him to be mistaken for a man who was almost asleep.

Clara shook her head feeling a blush blooming over her cheeks. Since when was she the one who got flustered in front of the Doctor? She didn't have the energy to tackle the implications of him throwing back the same words she had said a few hours earlier.

Morning wasn't that far off and there would be plenty of time for more awkwardness then. For now, she gave in and climbed onto the bed slipping beneath the covers. She settled herself down facing the Doctor, who seemed to have fallen asleep, though she kept herself just far enough apart so they weren't touching. He didn't stir.

Clara watched him drowsily and saw that the worry and weight that sometimes etched itself into his features were gone. That wonderful, rare sight alone made her want to stay awake just to see it for a little longer.

After a few moments, her very heavy eyelids finally conquered her desire to remain awake and Clara found herself drifting off to slumber. Just before Morpheus claimed her, she felt him carefully reach around to pull her gently closer; the soft rhythm of his twin hearts lulling her to sleep in the safety of him arms.

**-end-**

Thoughts, comments? :)


	3. Clara, Victorian Clara's grave, flowers

**Prompt:** Clara, Victorian!Clara's grave, flowers  
**Given by:** Anonymous

-x-o-x-

It was a clear autumn day; the air was brisk and the trees were nearly bare in preparation for their long winter's nap. The Doctor knelt and painstakingly brushed away all the crumbling leaves and pine needles from around the grave. The headstone was now weather-worn, but the engraving was still legible.

Clara watched as he carefully placed a single lavender rose at the base of the stone. It was a breathtakingly beautiful flower. She wondered if the Doctor was familiar with floriography, also known as the 'language of flowers' which had been very popular in Victorian England. It allowed a man or women to express their feelings when such verbal communication was considered to be in a poor taste.

"She was special to you, wasn't she?" Clara asked softly. "In particular?"

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and gave her a little smile.

"She was you." He shrugged after a moment.

"Well," Clara wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chill that wasn't a result of the light wind. "Yes, they were. But, also in some ways… sometimes… they weren't."

He was silent for a time and Clara wasn't sure if she should prod any further with her questions. But finally, the Doctor spoke again.

"Do you remember her?" He whispered.

Clara took a deep breath and rocked back and forth on her heels for a minute. "I remember all of them. Now, anyway."

The Doctor nodded and stood, but he rested his hand on the top of the gravestone.

"She was special," he sighed with the memory. "I was lost. And… she found me."

"That's why you asked me, isn't it?" Clara frowned with the realization. "The first day we met at the house. You were so excited to see me and you wanted to know if I remembered you. If she remembered you."

The Doctor turned to Clara and brought his hands up to gently cup her face. He smiled at her with such adoration and affection, it took her breath away. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You are, not only, her" he murmured. "But, so much more. You're all of them. And, like they say… the whole is greater than the sum of its parts."

Clara giggled and playfully swatted the Doctor's arm. "Now you're quoting Aristotle?"

"I'll have you know he got that one from me," he smirked as he straightened his bow tie.

Clara shook her head and laughed. She was never quite sure she could believe him when he said things like that. But, her heart felt lighter just the same.

He took her hand in his and turned to leave, but he paused to look again at the grave of Clara Oswin Oswald.

"You're right though," he conceded. "She was very special."

Clara took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. She squeezed the Doctor's hand and he squeezed right back.

"Do you really remember everything?" he asked nervously as they began to walk away.

"Oh yes," Clara replied with not a little hint of mischief in her teasing tone. "Everything."

"I didn't… I wasn't…" The Doctor spluttered and flailed his free hand. "You caught me off guard!"

"Oh, was that why?" Clara feigned innocence. "I thought you just didn't like kissing me."

The Doctor stopped walking and Clara almost bumped into him. He grimaced for a moment before a grin began to form on his face.

"Well, it's possible." He shrugged. "We'll have to run some tests."

Clara's jaw dropped as the Doctor began leading her back to the TARDIS. She looked back towards the grave in the distance and could see the vibrant lavender flower; it's velvety petals dancing in the cool breeze. Then, she remembered the book her mother had given her when she was twelve that told her all about the wonderful language of flowers. And, her heart smiled.

[Rose - Lavender (violet) meaning: love at first sight]

**-end-**

Review, pretty pls? :)


	4. Doctor's jacket, bacon, soufflés

**Prompt:** Doctor's jacket, bacon, soufflés

**Sent by:** Anonymous

This one is a bit different. Sort of a tongue-in-cheek type of thing :) I hope you will still enjoy it!

-x-o-x-

"What's going on?" Emma walked over to her boss. "Something wrong?"

Mary Dundee, owner and proprietor of the best little soufflé café in town, had been trying for some time to figure out the intriguing little mystery that had come to dine that day. Wednesday afternoons tended to be slow so the café was run with minimal staff until evening and Mary, herself, would wait on guests.

She shook her head and gestured at the far table on the shady patio that overlooked the small lake. Emma turned to see a couple seated with a shocking number of different flavored soufflés on their table.

"Goodness!" She tried to keep her voice down, but the gentleman at the table glanced over for a moment before turning away. "Oh, he's fit. Do you think they're food critics?"

"Nah," Mary shook her head again. "I'm guessing a first date. He's trying his best to impress her. Look at his bow tie and waistcoat."

Emma wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, a bit old-fashioned. You sure? He doesn't look like her type."

Mary bent closer to the younger girl and put up a finger to her own lips to tell her to keep her it down.

"When they arrived, he sat across from her," she whispered. "But, after they soufflés came out he moved to sit next to her. And, he put his coat over her shoulders."

"Okay," Emma shrugged. "So?"

"Watch what happens when she talks." Mary crossed her arms and waited. "And, when she doesn't."

Emma watched as the pretty brunette spoke enthusiastically and animatedly about something she couldn't quite follow about cooking and traveling. She could hear moments that were punctuated by the woman's easy laughter, but when she glanced at the man, she understood what Mary was talking about.

He was watching her as intently as Emma and Mary were studying them. When they looked at each other during their conversations, he would smile and tease or joke with her. However, when she looked away at the soufflés or something else that distracted her, he watched. The smile would fade and transform into something else, something more. And, his eyes would roam slowly over her face as if he were studying a priceless piece of art. Moreover, he seemed to have forgotten about the fork he was holding with a morsel of food on it.

"Oh…" Emma eyes went wider in realization. "He's completely smitten."

Mary nodded with satisfaction. She could see that he seemed to have suddenly remembered about the food he was holding and put it in his mouth. But, a moment later he spat it out. This made his date burst out in laughter. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and in a flurry of motion he picked something up and then there was a splash in the water.

"Did he?" Mary frowned.

"I think he just threw the bacon soufflé in the lake," Emma giggled.

Mary couldn't help but smile, "That's alright. I don't like that one either. But, don't tell Chef."

The pair continued to watch with curiosity as the woman proceeded to coax the man into trying some chocolate soufflé instead. In fact, she fed it to him.

"That cannot be a first date," Emma crossed her arms. "Look at her. She's totally attracted to him."

"But, they're so tentative with each other." Mary disagreed. "They're not together."

"She's staring at his mouth," the younger blonde motioned with her fingers to her lips. "And, he touches her. A lot. On the arm, her face, her hand…"

Mary wasn't completely convinced. He was so awkward around her. And, she kept glancing away as if she almost didn't think she should be enjoying herself. Maybe she had another boyfriend. Or, maybe going out with this man was a bad idea for some reason.

"I'm telling you," Emma put her hands on her hips. "Those two will be snogging before they finish those soufflés."

"Is that a wager I hear?" Mary chuckled. "You're on."

"Your tips are mine if I win!" Emma beamed confidently.

"As are yours, when I win." Mary grinned and waited.

**-end-**

Did you like it? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: **car journey, music, goofy

**Sent by:** Anonymous

—

The little, red convertible cruised over the highway past towering red sandstone spires as far as the eye could see. Clara watched as the Doctor fiddled with his sonic screwdriver in an attempt to improve the satellite radio signal. As always, something had gone just a bit wonky and they were now picking up an alien signal from a few galaxies away. He'd said the cacophony of jarring noises was supposed to be quite a famous orchestra from a particular planet, but to Clara it just sounded like fighting raccoons during mating season.

"Can we… can you just change the station to something more… friendly until you fix it?" Clara asked feeling a headache brewing around her temples.

"Sorry!" The Doctor said absentmindedly as he continued to fiddle.

Mercifully, the horrid noise ceased and she could enjoy some peace. The road was nearly empty in the late afternoon which allowed Clara to glance over at the Doctor once in a while. He was such a variably strange character. One moment, he was a child with the light of discovery and wonder in his eyes; his joyful and youthful exuberance belying the years that he carried under his belt. And then, in the next moment, it seemed that he had the weight of the universe on his back. He was a lonely creature with a past scarred by the loss of loved ones that had passed before him.

"Want me to drive?" He asked happily as he looked for a radio station he liked.

"No, I'm good." Clara had privately vowed not to let the Doctor take the wheel again for the remainder of the trip. She'd dozed off the day prior and woke up to find that he'd stopped them at the creepiest, ramshackle taxidermist museum she could ever imagine. And, later on when he'd gotten bored of the road, he'd scared the living daylights out of her by driving through a field of cacti at top speed.

She was quite certain that if the Doctor drove again, they'd end up in some strange town right out of a Stephen King novel. And, since trouble was prone to following them, that all seemed like a very, very bad idea. So, Clara was stuck driving on their unplanned "road trip" across America to reunite with the TARDIS after it had relocated herself several days ago.

"You know," she started. "We could be in Boston by tomorrow if we took a flight. It's going to take at least a few days by car. More if you want to stop at all those places you circled on that map of yours."

The Doctor looked up and scratched his head for a moment. "Didn't you like going to the Winchester Mystery House and Roswell?"

"Well, of course I did." Clara shrugged. "It's just that…"

"It's longer than you normally spend away on one of our trips?" He offered.

"Sorry?"

"You'd like to return to the children, of course." The Doctor concluded.

"Well, I do. Yes. But, that's not…" Clara wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say. "It just that you— when we were on that submarine, you were so stir crazy. I know it was hard for you to be… stuck."

"Would you rather we flew?" He asked.

Suddenly, when actually faced with the option, it didn't sound half as appealing as it had in her head. She was quiet as she thought of all the times she'd been out with the Doctor, but how much time had they actually spent in each other's company just to talk and be together. No running, no dodging laser beams and Cybermen, no eerie henchmen and no eminent threat of the destruction of civilization. It was just them in a car with the top down and the wind through their hair. A smile crept up on her lips.

"Clara?"

"Yeah," she turned to see him flinch slightly and look down to his feet. He worked his jaw back and forth, an odd expression on his face.

"Alright then," he said after a beat. "Program that GPM contraption for the nearest airport."

"W-what?" Clara stuttered. "Oh! No, I didn't mean that. This is fine. This is…good. It's nice."

She could see the Doctor's shoulders loosen a fraction. He ran his hands through his hair before looking out the window. "But, Artie and Angie—"

"They'll be fine," she shook her head. "In fact, they're having a trial period with the new nanny right now. This mishap has actually been timed quite well."

"Oh?" He blinked at her and then grinned. "Oh."

Clara laughed at the expression on his face. "What?"

"So, you'll be free." He blurted out and choked on the last words. "That is to say… You'll be able to pick up where you left off. What will you do?"

It was a good question. And, up until a few moments ago, Clara hadn't really considered what it would be like when she was freed of all her obligations to the Maitlands. She had always thought that she would get a place of her own and then make plans to travel. But, how mundane that all seemed now after all the places she'd seen and all the things that she'd done. How could she imagine traveling without the Doctor? And, how would their Wednesdays work?

"I don't really know to tell you the truth." She said woodenly. "I suppose the first order of business would be to find a place to live otherwise I'll be slightly homeless."

There was a rustling of cloth and then with a flourish the Doctor held his palm out to her. Clara tried to keep her eyes on the road and glance at the shiny thing in his hand.

"You've always had a home, Clara." He said softly. "If you want it."

Her vision blurred for a second as the sun glinted off the shiny piece of metal; a precious, sorrowed memory flashed in her mind's eye.

_I never know why. I only know who._

"Not just Wednesdays?" Her voice failed her and she wasn't sure if he'd heard.

"It's up to you," he answered with his palm still outstretched. "I'm selfish, Clara. So very selfish. I'll take Wednesday, Tuesdays, Thursdays… all the days. For as long as I can. For as long as you let me."

She looked at him then; the sun shining brightly in a pleasantly cloudy sky. It was just her and him. It didn't matter if they were on Earth in the desert or on a moon in galaxy a million light years away.

Clara chuckled as she reached for the key, "Are you sure you won't grow tired of my bossiness and my funny nose?"

As her fingertips touched the key, the Doctor closed his hand firmly around hers making her gasp in surprise.

"Never think that I could ever tire of being with you." His grasp was gentle, but she could hear the sincerity and seriousness in his tone. "Never that the hours are too many."

Silence settled between them for a few minutes with only the sound of the warm wind and hum of the engine. Finally, Clara gave the Doctor's hand a soft squeeze before extracting hers to drop the key in her purse. From the corner of her eye, she could see the very satisfied and contented expression the Doctor wore.

"Come on then," She giggled despite the warmth that was blooming on her cheeks. "Music! And then, tell me about this haunted house you want to see."

"Right you are, Ms. Oswald!" The Doctor tried the sonic again on the radio with renewed enthusiasm.

"Here we are… Sinatra!" He put the sonic down, turned up the volume and then reached out again for Clara's hand and laced his fingers through hers as he began to tell her about all the strange and quirky road-side attractions that America had to offer.

She quickly glanced down at their hands and couldn't help but smile before returning her eyes to the road. She could still hear the Doctor's voice echoing in her head from that snowy night in London, 'Remember this. This right now, remember all of it. Because this is the day. This is day. This is the day everything begins!'

—

_Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you_

-**Frank Sinatra, Fly Me to the Moon**

-end-


	6. Sonic screwdriver, Clara, bow tie

**Prompt:** sonic screwdriver, Clara, bow tie

**Sent by**: Anonymous

Enjoy!

-x-o-x-

Clara sat on the stairs and watched as the Doctor hung suspended from the bouncy swing contraption underneath the main console. The mess of wires and tubing was literally that…a mess. It never ceased to amaze her that he could sort through the jumble and fix whatever it was that needed fixing. He was currently fiddling with the wires that had been fizzling and sparking when they'd been caught earlier in a solar storm from a star that had gone supernova.

"Are you sure you don't need a manual or something?" She teased.

The Doctor scoffed, "Afraid I'll blow us to bits?"

Clara giggled, hopped off the steps and strode over to the goggled Time Lord.

"Is that a distinct possibility, Mr. Smith?" She smiled cheekily as she poked his shoulder making the swing rock back and forth a little.

"O, ye of little faith!" He clucked his tongue at her. "I'm nearly eleven hundred years old, Clara. I could teach you a thing or two."

"I'll bet you can."

The lilt in her voice suggested she was not just referring to his TARDIS repair skills and his eyes grew as wide as saucers as she leaned very slowly towards him.

"C-Clara?" The Doctor tightly gripped his seat in one hand and his sonic in the other.

She loomed over him and all he could focus on was the pretty shade of her full lips and the sweet, fruity scent of her shampoo. The Doctor couldn't help but lean in a little closer. He lifted his hand towards her as she did the same. He looked into her lovely, deep brown eyes and tilted his head. And then…

There was a sensation at his neck; the very slight pressure that had been at the centre of his bow tie suddenly released with a gentle tug from Clara's slender fingers. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt the unfurled tie slowly being pulled on one end through his collar until the midnight blue strip of cloth dangled from her fingertips.

The Doctor sat, transfixed, as Clara wordlessly draped the tie around her neck and began crossing the ends. When she brought one end up to form the first loop, he swallowed hard and unconsciously licked his lips. By the time she was pulling the loose end through the loop to complete the tie, his hearts seemed to be trying to beat the other in a race to an imaginary finish line.

"How does it look on me?" She asked as she tightened the tie with a smirk dancing on the edge of lips.

He breathlessly reached out to help straighten it, but just as his fingers touched the fabric, Clara took a little step back and giggled softly at the strangled sound of frustration that came from his throat.

"I think your spanner is protesting." She tipped her head towards his right side and tried not to smirk.

It was then that the Doctor noticed the odd, high pitched whizzing noise buzzing in his ear.

"Oy, it's not a…" He flailed for a moment and quickly released the button he'd been pressing on the screwdriver which he'd been holding ramrod straight in the air. "I… Shut up!"

Clara laughed this time, with full mirth, and skipped up the stairs. Her pretty black dress with tiny red flower buds swished and twirled around her.

The Doctor tore off his goggles and struggled to get out of the swing.

"Where are you going?" He hastily called after her. "Clara!"

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at him. The earnest expression of need and want remained unbidden on his face.

"Finish up quickly," she said playfully as she straightened the bow tie. "And, I might give this back to you… if you can find me."

The Doctor grinned as he flew into action to repair the damaged circuits. After all, he was never one to back down from a challenge.

**-end-**

To be continued in a future prompt!


End file.
